


interlude

by Bullfinch



Series: Piper & Bash [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/pseuds/Bullfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off, at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interlude

Bash hits the lake with a tremendous splash. Piper can’t help grinning as he raises an arm to shield himself from the spray. The absolute opposite of his own graceful dive. He slips under before Bash has a chance to come up, opens his eyes in the cool water.

The water is clear, and it’s not hard to find Bash, his arms paddling, bare legs cycling as he treads. Piper eels closer, sliding beneath him and tugging one foot, then starting to kick away.

But Bash is quick for his size (of course, Piper’s seen it a hundred times in combat, should’ve known). He jackknifes in a split-second and grabs Piper’s ankle. Piper twists, trying and failing to extract himself from Bash’s grip. Bash draws closer, his face lit with an evil grin. Piper is afraid.

Then Bash is under him somehow, and there’s broad hands on his back and ass, and he’s shooting upward and breaking the surface and flailing in an undignified but blessedly short arc through the air before he falls back in the water.

He comes up and whips his head to the side to clear his hair. Bash is laughing, big guffaws that echo off the stone walls that border the lake. Piper calls, “You’re an asshole.”

Then Bash swims over and kisses him. Piper decides he’s feeling a little more forgiving after that.

——

Then there’s some more wrestling, prolonged by the fact that Piper’s not willing to concede until he’s won, and neither, it seems, is Bash. But eventually they’re both panting and struggling to stay afloat, so they paddle to shore, stumble over the strip of flat rock at the edge of the lake, and flop down in the grass. Piper just lies there and breathes for a minute, until something tugs on his arm. Bash. So Piper rolls over and drags himself onto Bash’s chest.

A calloused hand stroking his back. Piper closes his eyes. It’s easy to forget they’re running from danger. It feels more like a vacation. The sun is warm on his skin, and there’s a light breeze ruffling his hair.

They just lie there for a while, dozing. Nice to be able to do this without worrying about being discovered. Piper can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. Even the guilt isn’t bothering him right now. He blinks sleepily, gazing down the plane of Bash’s stomach. The fine dark hair is has dried off by now, soft under his fingers. And beyond, the severe slashes of muscle at Bash’s hips. Piper’s fingers drift lower. He finds himself a little more awake.

“Mm,” Bash rumbles, shifting. “Piper, ’s that you?”

Piper squeezes Bash’s cock gently, coaxing it to hardness. “No. It’s a siren.” He kisses the head. “I crawled out of the lake to suck out your soul.”

Bash raises his head and squints down. “Huh.” Props himself up on his elbows. “For a siren, you sure have puny tits.”

Piper stops what he’s doing. “Look, do you want this blow job or not?”

Bash hesitates, then mumbles “Yes,” and drops back to the grass.

His cock is growing thicker in Piper’s hands. Piper grins, lavishes the shaft with his lips and tongue, ducks down to kiss Bash’s inner thigh.

“My mistake, Piper. Didn’t know you were so sensitive about your tit size.”

Piper sits up, completely abandoning his task. Immediately Bash starts flapping his hands. “No, no, come back, I’m sorry.”

“Uh-uh. Lost your chance.”

“Please come back, Piper.”

“Nope.”

“Please, Piper. Please suck my cock, Piper.”

He sighs. “Fine. If it’ll stop you complaining.”

So he lies on his stomach again and goes back to work, wrapping both his hands around Bash’s cock.

Bash groans softly. He’s hard now. Piper drags the foreskin back, closes his mouth around the head. Not quite as hard as he could be. Still work to do.

Even like this, Bash’s cock is a lot to handle. On very occasional days, when he’s very determined, Piper can fit it in his throat for a scant few seconds. But today he’s lazy. So he sucks Bash’s cockhead, his lips popping back across the ridge and over it again as he bobs. Slides Bash’s foreskin down with one hand, the other closing around the exposed shaft, his thumb drifting up to make little circles right at the base of the head. Bash hisses, his thighs tensing to either side of Piper. “Oh, _shit.”_

Piper swirls Bash with his tongue as best he can. Bash is  _really_  hard now, which means he’s so thick he practically fills Piper’s mouth. Another gentle squeeze with both hands, the muted pulse throbbing against his palms. He comes off and runs his tongue down Bash’s shaft, closing his lips around it at the root.

“Fuck. Piper.”

“Hm?” he responds, muffled with his face buried in Bash’s crotch.

“C’mere.”

So he stops what he’s doing and drags himself up Bash’s body. Bash’s face is flushed under the mane of black hair, and he takes Piper’s face in his hands and kisses him for a moment, then breaks off. “I actually meant the other end.”

Piper rolls his eyes. Oh. So he swivels, planting his knees next to Bash’s shoulders and lowering himself until he feels Bash’s hot breath on his cunt. With a half-drunk smile he bends again to Bash’s rock-hard cock, the head still shining with his spit.

Then he jumps as Bash’s broad tongue runs up his vulva. Sensitive.

“Wow, you’re wet.” A fingertip pressing at his entrance. “Wanna ride me?”

“Mm-mm.” Piper’s busy sucking Bash’s cock and doesn’t particularly feel like coming off, but he does anyway. “I am  _not_  ready for that yet.”

“Come on, you’re soaked. Seriously.” The pressure growing firmer, the fingertip just entering him.

“Doesn’t matter how wet I am.” Piper jerks Bash, pausing to mouth his cockhead again. “I can’t just sit on this thing without getting loosened up first.”

“Please? We’ve done it before.”

Piper snorts, rising up on his knees to get a better angle for the blow job. He remembers that. “Only once, and only because I hadn’t seen you in weeks.” It was torture, having to exchange the cordial greetings in front of Bash’s family and go through their normal routine as if there were nothing out of the ordinary. At the end of the day, they’d started pulling each other’s clothes off before the bedroom door had swung shut. “Exceptional situation. We are not doing that again.” 

Bash fucked him like a man possessed, coming twice before going soft, then eating Piper out while he got hard again. And then more fucking. Piper screamed himself hoarse. (Into a pillow, of course. The specter of discovery always hanging over them.) Now he grimaces at the memory of the following days. “My cunt was so sore after it felt like I’d gotten nailed by a hill giant.”

Bash giggles. “Wow, Piper. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Obviously the aftermath was not quite so trying for Bash. “You can kiss my ass with that mouth,” Piper mutters.

Bash drags himself backwards suddenly, his cock slipping out of Piper’s grip. Piper looks over his shoulder. “What are you—“

Then there’s two powerful hands spreading his cheeks, and Bash’s tongue presses against his ass.

“Oh,” Piper gasps, collapsing to his elbows and grinning despite himself. “That wasn’t actually—a request.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No! No, go right ahead.”

Bash’s tongue makes little circles against the ring of muscle. Piper moans into his arm. Gods, that’s good. Then one thick thumb enters his cunt, the knuckles of Bash’s other fingers massaging his clit. “Hmm.” Piper tilts back, trying to take the thumb deeper. He clenches around it, sighing at the throb of pleasure.

And glancing back when it’s withdrawn, about to tell Bash in no uncertain terms to put it back in when he’s filled again. “Oh, fuck,” he whispers.

“Piper, that’s three fingers and I’ve barely touched you.”

“Uh-huh,” he pants. “Keep going.”

Bash’s tongue once again at his ass, fingers now pumping in and out of his cunt. He hears the wet sounds, thinks with some amusement how Bash was right, he is soaked. Bash still has one hand spreading his cheeks so he reaches down to rub his own clit. “Yeah, yeah, that’s good—“

“Fuck, Piper—“

“Shut up and keep going— _ah!”_

Bash growing more aggressive now, his tongue digging at Piper’s asshole, his fingers jammed deep in Piper’s cunt and making little stroking motions against his inner walls. Piper slams his fist into the ground, baring his teeth. Can feel those fingers deep,  _deep_ , stretching—

“Piper,” Bash gasps. “I need to be in you. Now.”

He nods, head hanging, letting out a quiet noise of protest as Bash’s fingers leave him. Then he’s being picked up by the waist and flipped over (he’s not small, but compared to Bash, everyone is), lain on his back in the grass, and he’s spreading himself reflexively and Bash enters him.

Not all at once. Bash is still big, makes it only halfway on the first thrust. He kisses Piper as he thrusts again.

Piper moans low into Bash’s mouth. Bash is in him completely, their hips joined.

“You okay?” Bash murmurs, kissing his shoulder.

“Uh-huh. Just give me—a minute.” He grabs Bash’s face and brings it closer.

They kiss again, Bash’s hair hanging down to brush Piper’s cheek. Piper tucks it behind Bash’s ear so he can see his face better, framed by the cloudless sky. A wave of affection hits him, out of nowhere. A reminder of just how lucky he is. “I love you.”

Bash smiles. “I love you too.”

The fucking is gentle, which surprises Piper, considering Bash’s eagerness. Probably being careful. Not a bad idea. Piper feels stretched to his limit. But it’s good, really good, and he can hardly hold back his orgasm,  _definitely_  can’t when Bash’s breathing starts to turn harsh and erratic. Finally slips the orgasm from its leash and shouts in surprise with the force of it. His back arches, hips slamming forward to meet Bash, his whole body going taut as a bowstring.

“Piper,” Bash whispers into his neck.

And comes, his arms wrapping around Piper, crushing them together as he sits back on his feet and brings them both upright. Piper lets out a desperate noise as Bash pumps into him, and he mumbles “Come in me, come in me,” the words lost in Bash’s chest.

They stay like that for a moment through the post-orgasm aftershocks, arms around each other, breathing. Bash’s cock softens and slips out of Piper, who shivers, hips rocking.

Then Bash takes Piper’s face in both hands and kisses him again. “That was amazing.”

Piper nods, reaching down to slip a finger inside himself. “I think I need to take another swim in the lake.”

——

Bash joins him after a minute, and together they make a slow loop to the middle of the lake and back. Then they lie again in the grass, spooning, Piper curled with Bash’s warm bulk behind him. He’s just started to doze when he feels soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, and one of Bash’s legs creeping forward to split his own. The hard rub of Bash’s cock on his lower back.

Piper finds he wants this, again, badly. He grinds against Bash’s erection, slides a hand between his legs, rubbing his clit to coax himself to wetness. Bash grunts and shifts, and then his cock is sliding across Piper’s crotch, over his vulva. Piper rolls his hips against it, letting himself be teased. Bash is murmuring into his neck. “Piper, you’re so hot.”

One of Bash’s arms is wrapped around Piper’s chest, and he grabs it, brings it up and takes Bash’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them, wanting, _wanting_  to be fucked but making himself wait for it. Bash humps the space between his thighs with short, quick thrusts, hooking his fingers and dragging Piper’s jaw open. Still Piper flicks his tongue out over Bash’s fingertips.

Then all of a sudden the want is dizzying, and he can’t bear it anymore,  _needs_  to be filled. He raises one of his legs, spreads open his cunt, guides Bash’s cockhead to his entrance—

He whimpers when it pops inside. Big. It’s big. Then his mouth is empty, and Bash’s arm is hooking under his knee, dragging it up—fingers in his mouth again, and he sucks them when he’s not too busy moaning—

All the while Bash’s lips pressing into his neck, sometimes kissing him, sometimes sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark. And sometimes just panting with the rhythm of the fucking. Piper feels exposed, helpless, with his leg hiked up like this, but with Bash’s skin on his, warm and close, he knows he’s safe. At this angle Bash’s cock is hitting just the right spot with every thrust, and Piper’s hips buck, awkward with his leg trapped by Bash’s arm.

The orgasm this time is different, starting from that spot Bash keeps hitting, and his cunt squeezes hard and holds. Piper gasps with the intensity, hears Bash grunt a curse and ram deep into him. It’s impossibly tight with his cunt clenching like this, and Piper makes a choked sound, grabbing onto Bash’s forearm for dear life. Bash pumps into him one more time, and Piper feels the pulsing against his inner walls as cum floods into him.

Bash exhales, breathing hard, and lets Piper’s leg go. Piper relaxes, shifting, Bash’s cock sliding out of him. A trail of wetness on his inner thigh. More cum. Well, he’ll take another swim later.

For now Bash is pulling him close again, one arm wrapped protectively around his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Piper mumbles in response, still dazed from the orgasm.

They’re quiet for a few moments, recuperating. The afternoon is just growing hazy, but the sun is past its hottest point, and there’s a cool breeze off the lake. Bash kisses his shoulder, murmurs into his skin, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Piper sighs. He doesn’t want to talk about this again. Hates the poisonous needles of guilt. “You know we can’t.”

“Can’t wait to raise a kid with you.”

“It won’t be us. It’ll be you and Adair.” One of Bash’s childhood friends, another noble who isn’t actually interested in anyone. A marriage of convenience, agreed upon between them. As good a cover as he and Bash will get.

“I want it to be you, Piper. You’d make a great dad.” Another soft kiss.

“Bash, please. You know we can’t do any of that. I’ll be living in another house.”

“I don’t care if someone says we can’t. Let’s do it anyway.”

“It’s not just someone, it’s  _everyone.”_  Piper thought he had this all locked down, but with Bash’s words, it’s starting to come apart. Now he’s struggling to convince himself, too. He holds his breath, prays Bash won’t take this any further. It’s bad enough already.

A pause. Then: “Fine. Just…at least let me imagine it.”

Piper exhales. “Okay.”

Lets himself picture it too, the images laying soft comfort over the needles of guilt. Dreams of it when he falls asleep.


End file.
